


that day at the festival

by BokeZeynapBoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokeZeynapBoke/pseuds/BokeZeynapBoke
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been dating for around a year now and they decided to go to the spring festival together. what happened there changed their lives. kinda sad story but a happy ending, i think at least.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	that day at the festival

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is short or bad, I just kind of thought of it and wrote it down. I'm also sorry if some of the information I have written is wrong, I've never been to Japan and chose to not do much research either so I kind of just created the scenes in my head.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been dating for around a year now. Yamaguchi was the one who confessed to Tsukki, knowing for sure that he would get rejected but he was surprised when Tsukki said that he also liked him. The spring festival was coming up and Tsukki had asked Yamaguchi if he wanted to go with him. Yamaguchi of course accepted and was very happy.

*the day of the festival*

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi met up near the entrance of the festival area, both wearing their yukata’s. Tsukishima was a bit embarrassed walking around in a yukata, especially in front of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi couldn’t take his eyes off of Tsukki, he looked way too good, even better than he had imagined. Tsukki started at Yamaguchi for a while, he had a straight face but inside, his heart was racing at the sight of Yamaguchi in a Yukata.

  
Yamaguchi was so excited that he couldn't wait anymore and just ran up to Tsukki, held his hand and dragged him into the festival area which was filled with different stands selling different types of foods and snacks as well as different games that were most probably rigged but still fun to play and compete with friends. Tsukki was trying hard not to blush but had failed since his heart couldn’t handle all of Yamaguchi’s cuteness.

  
Yamaguchi pointed at a Takoyaki stall across the street and pulled Tsukki while walking towards it. Tsukki didn’t resist and just went along with him. He was happy just by looking at Yamaguchi’s happy and excited face as he ordered Takoyaki. Tsukki was caught off-guard when Yamaguchi handed him, or rather shoved in his hands his portion of Takoyaki. Tsukki wasn’t hungry and didn’t really like Takoyaki but still ate it since Yams was the one who handed it over. They walked over to a less crowded space to eat their Takoyaki.

  
Yams looked really happy and Tsukishima was enjoying the view. Just when Yamaguchi was about to feed Tsukishima one of his Takoyaki, someone shouted “Watch out” and there was a loud crash. Tsukishima looked horrified. A big plant pot had fallen onto Yamaguchi’s head and he was now laying on the ground unconscious. Tsukki picked up Yams Princess style and ran towards the sidewalk, trying to find a taxi.

  
He saw one and jumped in it, shouting at the taxi driver to drive as fast as he can to the nearest hospital while fighting the urge to cry. As soon as the taxi pulled up to the hospital, Tsukki threw some cash at the taxi driver and shouted “keep the change” through the tears that he couldn’t keep in anymore. Tsukki jumped out of the taxi and ran into the hospital, begging for help while still carrying Yamaguchi in his hands. A few nurses walked over and were horrified when they saw a boy, possibly in high school, passed out, with bits and pieces of what looked like a terra-cotta pot stuck into his head and blood dripping everywhere. They ran to get a stretcher and laid Yams on it.

  
Tsukishima was still crying and his hands were covered in Yamaguchi’s blood. A nurse brought Tsukki a cup of water as an attempt to calm him down but it didn’t work. Tsukki just asked the nurse where Yamaguchi’s room was and she led him to it. Tsukki barely managed to walk in when he saw his boyfriend, lying in the hospital bed with his head wrapped up and hooked up to an IV drip. He sat next to Yams and held his hand while fighting the urge to cry for the nth time. A few minutes later a doctor walked in and told Tsukishima that Yamaguchi was going to have to undergo a surgery to take out the remaining pieces the could’ve been left in his head and also to check if there was any internal damage.

  
Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi and felt even more sad, he thought to himself “why couldn’t it be me who got hit in the head by a paint pot”. That was when Yamaguchi regained consciousness and held Tsukki’s hand, causing Tsukishima to look up. Yamaguchi, with the bare strength that he had said “it’s all going to be okay” and passed out again. An hour later, Yams was taken away for surgery after his parents had approved of it.

  
Tsukki didn’t go anywhere even after Yams was taken away, he didn’t have the strength for it. He fell asleep on the couch while waiting impatiently for Yams to return.

  
*the next day*

  
Tsukki woke up and saw that Yamaguchi was laying in the bed, asleep. He was glad that Yams was back and hoped the he was a lot better but he had no way to confirm it without asking a doctor, so he decided to wait until a doctor came in for what he assumed or thought would be a post-surgery check up.

  
*30 minutes later*

  
Tsukishima saw Yams wake up and jumped up to his feet, he couldn’t contain his excitement or rather nervousness, he asked Yamaguchi “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” without thinking about it. He got no answer and wondered if maybe Yams was not awake enough to answer so he asked again but he again, got no answer. He started worrying so he asked over and over again, the same 2 questions but got no answer. He started to get worried. He thought that Yams could’ve gone d- but no, that couldn’t have happened, right?

  
But his concerns were proven right when Yamaguchi asked, “Tsukki, why aren’t you saying anything?”. Tsukishima once again started crying uncontrollably and he could see the worried expression on Yamaguchi’s face but he couldn’t do anything. Later when the doctor walked in, just like Tsukishima had expected it, he was bombarded with questions from Tsukki asking about Yamaguchi’s condition. The doctor put an end to Tsukki’s questions or at least stopped them for a while by saying “yes, we are very sorry but your friend over there lost his ability to hear but then god there wasn’t any brain damage”.

  
Tsukki felt his entire world crumble into pieces after he heard that one sentence. He walked back to the couch, pulled it right next to Yamaguchi’s bed, leaned onto the side guard of the bed and started crying while covering his face. His eyes were red and puffy from all of that crying. Yams was confused since he didn’t understand what was going on but he started to figure everything out little by little. He saw Tsukki and the doctor talking but he just couldn’t hear anything, he saw Tsukki shouting at him, but he didn’t hear anything and then the doctor walked over and showed him a piece of paper that explained that he was now deaf but at least there weren’t any brain damage especially because that was a serious and dangerous concussion.

  
*a month later*

  
Yams was discharged from the hospital and had to now start going to a sign language school to be able to talk without using pen and paper at least a little bit. Tsukki had visited him as many times he could, usually everyday for the past month. Yamaguchi found out that Tsukki had actually started going to a sing language class after school so that he could talk with Yams. Yamaguchi thought that that was very sweet of Tsukki but he also felt bad for creating more work and trouble for Tsukki. Tsukki on the other hand was just happy for the fact that Yamaguchi hadn’t suffered any serious brain damage and had started going to sing language classes after school so that he could support Yams.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stayed together even if there were some changes, they were still a very happy couple that helped each other out.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was rushed. this was inspired by the yaoi manga called "sign". idk if you've read it but it's like suuuuper cute.


End file.
